


Modern Arrangement

by LavenderMoon13



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Dating, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, High School, Other, Possible smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMoon13/pseuds/LavenderMoon13
Summary: Family bonding, drama and fluff for the Uchiha Family and Friends. An Arranged marriage will just cause problems.
Relationships: Itachi/OC/Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my side story so the chapters will probably be small

Prologue

Madara Uchiha was not a friendly man, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have friends. His favorite friend though was a man by the name of Sosuke Caelum. Sosuke was quite a number of years younger than him. Actually he was a few years older than Madara’s own son, Fugaku. They got along well, despite the age gap and being in different career paths. Madara being chief of police and Sosuke being a CEO of his company Caelum Industries. 

But even so they were still best friends. Madara even stood as best man in Sosuke’s wedding. Madara loved Sosuke’s wife, Emerald as well. The families becoming closer than ever, especially since Emerald was best friends with Madara’s daughter in law, Mikoto. Then something very exciting happened to Sosuke and Emerald. They had their first child together. A son and heir named Breeze Fyraga Caelum. Madara and Sosuke celebrated for days at his birth. This inspired Fugaku and Mikoto to start trying for their own baby, and expanding the family. 

Two years after Breeze’s birth, Mikoto finally became pregnant! Not only that but Emerald was pregnant again too! That summer Mikoto gave birth to Madara’s first grandson, Itachi Uchiha. Another birth of a first son, meant more celebration! Later that year, Emerald gave birth to a daughter, Holly Leaf Caelum. 

Three beautiful children, that grew up together becoming best friends just like their parents and grandparents. Seven years of serenity pass, when once again Emerald and Mikoto become pregnant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emerald was over at the Uchiha family home, as she was found here often. Madara was sitting with her and Mikoto at the kitchen table, pouring her another tea. He glanced over at these two beautiful women in his life, both swollen, and heavily pregnant. Emerald was slightly more round despite being due a month after Mikoto, she was expecting twins. The two women were very excited to be pregnant again together, talking about baby names and what gender they hoped the babies would be.

“I hope one of us has a girl! It would be so cute to see another group with a girl for our children.” Mikoto was excitedly chatting. 

“I know! Holly loves being with her brother and Itachi! She’s got her own little body guards!” Emerald was happily cooing in return. The children themselves were playing in the living room, a game of shoots and ladders was being played. 

Madara was just happily listening in the conversation. “You two are just too adorable sometimes...” 

“Ooh stop..” Emerald said waving her hand at Madara, blushing. She glanced at the clock on the wall. “I have to get going though, Sosuke and I are having a date tonight.” 

She stood up slowly since her baby bump was so big. 

“Let me help you, woman!” Madara said as he stood to help her out but she shooed him away. 

“I got it old man, don’t baby me just because I’m all pregnant. I’ve done this twice before you know.”

She called to Breeze and Holly to get ready to go. Madara let her stand up on her own but walked the family to her car, not wanting her to fall down or something even scarier. She got the children into their car seats and hopped into the front seat of her car. 

“Just let me know if you two need anything okay?” He said leaning into her car window. 

“Of course Maddy.” She blew him a kiss and pulled out of the Uchiha driveway. Madara checked his watch deciding that it was time to head to work. He walked back in grabbing his bag of paperwork. He kissed Mikoto on the cheek goodbye and headed to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late in the evening, Madara was working late. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. This wasn’t how he wanted to spend his evening but this paperwork needed to get done. 

He decided he needed a cup of coffee. As he was walking to the break room his phone in his pocket started ringing. 

“Hello?”

“Madara....” It was Sosuke.

“What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“Madara...she went into labor. One of the babies....was born premature...”


	2. Hospital to Home

Madara drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He busted through the Hospital doors and demanded that he was let up to see Emerald. 

“I’m sorry sir, but you can’t be up there!” He was being held back by a male doctor. His name read Kurosaki. 

“No she’s my family! I need to see what happened to her!!”

Before the pair could start fist fighting, another doctor rounded the corner, the chief of the hospital to be exact. “Kurosaki! That’s enough, he’s family to her. It’ll be alright.” She stated. 

Dr. Kurosaki let go of Madara’s shirt and looked over to the woman. She stood with her arms crossed, “Madara...I expect better from the chief of police. Emerald is on the OB floor..Sosuke is going to need you.” 

“Thank you Tsunade...”Madara said as he ran to the elevator. He tapped his foot inside wishing the elevator would move faster. When the doors opened they revealed Sosuke sitting on a chair outside of a room, his head in his hands. Madara rushed over to him placing a hand on Sosuke’s shoulder. 

“What’s going on Sosuke?”

“ Emerald started having contractions during our dinner, we thought it was Braxton-Hicks but she started to bleed heavily. When we got to the hospital they said she was in labor and that they needed to stop her contractions otherwise she would die...” Sosuke had to pause to let out a choked sob. “But they couldn’t stop one of the babies from coming out..the girl was born but they don’t think she’s going to make it...she’s struggling Madara.....”

“How is Emerald right now?”

“She’s having a hard time..she thinks she did something wrong.” 

Madara sighed and moved to head into the room, Sosuke saying he just needed a moment. When Madara entered he seen Emerald sitting in the hospital bed crying. He could only move over to her and sit behind her, rubbing her back.

“It’s gonna be okay, Em...”

“What if she dies?! What if I lose my baby?!” 

Madara wrapped his arms around her, “Hey hey now....you have to keep calm to keep the other baby safe....you’re not gonna lose any of your babies. Have you thought of a name for her?”

“.....Lavender.....Lavender Moon.”

“She’s gonna break hearts you know that right?”

Emerald giggled a little, “Thank you Maddy....You should go see her. She’s in the NICU.”

Madara nodded and patted Sosuke’s back when he passed him by. He slowly walked to the NICU window where he searched for Lavender. She was close to the nurses station where she was being closely monitored. Watched for a bit until someone joined him. 

“You’ll be able to go in to see her in a few days..” Tsunade stated, “We just needed to give her some time to grow an immune system.”

Madara just stood still with his hands in his pockets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Madara was focusing on the paperwork he had in front of him, writing quickly and coherently. It had been a week since Lavender’s premature birth, she was doing a bit better but they were only allowing blood family to see her. 

Itachi was sitting in a desk chair, spinning around. Madara had taken him to work since his father was on a patrol and his mother was out shopping. She had needed to buy a few last minute things before the new baby was born. She was due in couple weeks. 

“Papa Madara?”

“Yes, Itachi?”

“How come Breeze and Holly haven’t been over to play in a while?” 

Madara looked up Itachi who was looking at him curiously with his big eyes. “Well....because Breeze and Holly have to be with their mother right now.” 

“Whhhyyy? I’m tired of playing with Shisui, he’s been a meanie lately.” 

Madara chuckled, “Their new baby sister is very sick right now, and they need to be with her so she knows she’s safe with family.” 

“Oh.....is my baby brother going to be okay?” 

“Hopefully my boy, Your brother is going to be a full term baby. Now start working on your homework. You need to get it done before tomorrow morning.”

“Yes Papa Madara.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On July 23 Sasuke Uchiha was born, 21 days after Lavender. Everyone was there, Sosuke and Emerald brought their children down from the NICU to see the brand new baby. Itachi was sitting in a chair, holding his new baby brother gently. 

“Careful now Itachi...support his head.” Fugaku gently said to his eldest son, kneeling next to him to help support the newborn. 

“Awww look at those little chubby cheeks!” Emerald said as she walked over to kneel next to Itachi as well, tickling Sasuke’s cheeks which earned a small smile. “Welcome to the family Sasuke...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month passes, Emerald gave birth to the other twin in August. His name was Noctis Ciel Caelum. The best news about the situation is that Noctis could go home with his twin! Even though Lavender was already a month older she was still the same size as Noctis. She was breathing on her own and could be held. To celebrate the Uchiha’s were throwing a party to celebrate the healthy three babies. 

Sosuke and Emerald pulled up in the drive to see all the party balloons tied to the porch railings. They each carried a baby carrier inside the house, where their other two children awaited them. Mikoto offered to babysit while Emerald was in the hospital. When they walked inside they found Itachi and Breeze running around the large living room with planes in their hands. Shisui was sitting on the couch where Holly was standing behind him putting barrettes and butterflies in his hair.

“MOMMY!! I WANNA HOLD THE BABY!!!” Holly yelled right into Shisui’s ear. 

“Yes yes dear, which one do you wanna hold?” Emerald asked unbuckling both babies.

“Uhmmm can I hold my new brother?” 

Emerald nodded and had Holly sit on the couch next Shisui. Carefully Emerald put Noctis in her hands. “Okay hunny, just support his head. Shisui will take him if your arms get tired.” Noctis kept sleeping, considering he was only born a few days early. 

As Emerald was helping them, Itachi pulled on her dress lightly, “Uhmm Auntie Em....Can I hold baby Lavender?” 

Emerald nodded and had Itachi sit in an armchair, she handed him Lavender. Her little baby eyes were wide open and she stared intently Itachi. Slowly her tiny hand reached up and pulled at Itachi’s bangs. “She’s so small!” 

“Yes she is...but she’s going to be okay.”

“So does this mean Noctis and Lavender have different birthdays even though their twins?”

“Yes it does! It means we get to celebrate birthdays the entire summer!” 

Mikoto came in the living room with Sasuke strapped to her chest. He already looked much bigger than Lavender. “And how is this little cutie?” Emerald asked as she tickled Sasuke’s cheek.

“He’s been growing like a weed! I swear he’s already bigger than what Itachi was at this age..” Mikoto said, both her and Emerald returning to the kitchen to talk. 

Madara had come down the stairs from his room after hearing the commotion and walked into the living room. 

“Papa Madara! Look! I’m holding baby Lavender she’s finally better!” Itachi excitedly said. Breeze was kneeling on the ground next to him to see his baby sister as well. 

“Ah I see...May I?” Madara asked as he walked over to the boys. Itachi nodded and carefully he picked her up from Itachi’s arms. Itachi rubbed his arms since she was still kinda heavy for him. Madara looked lovingly at this tiny baby girl in his arms. “Well aren’t you a heartbreaker..” he cooed at her. He held her with one arm and wiggled his finger with the other. She grabbed onto his finger and squeezed. That was it. He was now putty in her hands for the rest of his life.


	3. Quick childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is choppy but next chapter is when we get to the meat and potatoes of the story

Two years have passed. Sasuke, Noctis, and Lavender were all toddling around the house at this point. Driving their older siblings crazy by following them around. This weekendMadara had offered to watch the six children so their parents could have a nice vacation. He was bouncing Sasuke and Lavender on each of his knees as they squealed with glee. Itachi, Breeze, and Holly were playing a board game while Noctis quietly watched sitting next to his big brother. The tv was on and was playing a rerun episode of spongebob squarepants. There was bowls of popcorn sitting next to both Madara and the older children, some of it was all over the floor and being crunched into the carpet.  
“Oof...Mikoto is going to be upset...she’ll live that’s what happens when you’ve got kids!” 

“Would you look at the time....Alrighty babies it’s time to get ready for bed!” Madara said as he stood up putting Lavender and Sasuke under his arms, carrying them up the stairs. The other children followed behind, Breeze carrying up his brother. 

Madara walked into Sasuke’s room setting both him and Lavender in the crib. Breeze handed Madara Noctis and he put him in the crib too. The three of them started bouncing up and down getting excited as they just bounced higher. 

“Alright now little boogers, it’s time for bed...” he laid them all back down and covered them with a blanket. Lavender was snuggled in the middle with Noctis on her right and Sasuke on her left. They all cuddled closer to each other as their eyes slowly got heavy and shut.

Madara walked to the bathroom and made sure the other three brushed their teeth. Breeze would stay with Itachi while Holly stayed in the guest room. Madara sighed as he walked down the stairs to clean up the mess the kids made. These kids were like a hurricane! He peeked in the kitchen to see the damage in there and seen all the spaghetti he made splattered on the table. At least he got some cute pictures...

It was only Friday night so he had a long weekend ahead of him. After cleaning up he sat in the armchair but immediately fell asleep afterwards. The kids were already wearing him out, but tomorrow would be a fun day. He planned on taking them all to the pool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Madara woke up to the smell of smoke. Panic set in and he jumped up thinking he left the stove on. But when he ran to the kitchen he only found Itachi and Breeze standing at the stove with an egg burning in a pan. Holly was standing on a chair by the counter with a mixing bowl that was over filled with pancake mix, and as soon as Madara ran in they all looked at him. 

“We’re making breakfast!” Itachi said excitedly. Madara smiled crookedly as he walked over to the stove. He turned down the heat. “Looks a little burnt boys...”  
The eggs were indeed a little on the burnt side, they were turning crispy and charcoaly. Madara looked over to Holly who had the rest of the eggs in the mixing bowl with milk and flour. 

“Uhhh.....what if we went out for breakfast?” 

“Yay!!!”

Soon Madara was buckling up all the kids in Mikoto’s minivan. The three youngest were buckled in the middle seat and Holly and Itachi were in the very back. Breeze rode shotgun since he was already 11. In the middle seat Lavender was in her car seat both hands reached out and holding her brother Noctis’s hand and Sasuke’s. Madara melted on the inside and took a picture of them with his instant camera. 

He drove them to the nicest mom and pop diner he knew, it was owned by the Akimichi Family.  
He waved at Choza, who was talking with another family at a booth. 

Choza’s wife wandered over to the table Madara set all the kids at ,” Oh my! Look at all these cuties!” She said as she punched the cheeks of Itachi. “Your grand babies just keep getting bigger and bigger everytime I see them!

Madara chuckles, “Yes they are! Getting smarter by the day too. They keep finding new ways dupe me!”

After a nice small chat Madara and the kids order some breakfast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the weekend was pretty much uneventful, nothing but the usual messes the kids made, at one point the kids tried baking a cake while Madara was napping. Madara could only call it another attempt at arson. When their parents returned they found the cute sight of Madara sleeping on the couch the three toddlers all curled up into him and the three older children asleep on the floor next to his feet. The house was a mess but Mikoto could forgive him since they were all just so cute!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another two years pass, Madara was working a late shift tonight. His mind was starting to wander, wondering what Sosuke was doing. He had a business trip planned this weekend and he took his two oldest to them what dad did at work. Emerald was at home with the twins, she had stopped over earlier over Madara left for work. The twins had wanted to come over and play with Sasuke. Emerald told him that Sosuke would be home tonight. 

He glanced over at the clock which read 1 am, he never meant to stay this late. As he was packing up to leave a police scanner was relaying information about a female found with multiple stab wounds, but as he was tuning out the address of the attack sounded all to familiar..

He ran out to his car and drove as fast as he could to the Caelum Manor. The sight he came upon was a sad one, Sosuke was sitting at the back of an ambulance, his two youngest in his arms and the older two wrapped around them. They had a large blanket over them. Madara ran out to them as fast as he could. Sosuke looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

“She’s dead....Emerald is dead...”


	4. First day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always wanted to be besties with Kankuro

Eleven years had passed since Emerald’s death. Losing her made Sosuke a stern man, determined to find out who killed his beloved wife. But no answers were ever found. His children’s lives were changed forever, they were no longer the happy bunch they used to be. Breeze who was now twenty four, was in a high ranking position at the family company. Holly, now twenty two, had started her own fashion line and was now in the beginnings of a long time stand in the fashion world. The youngest, Lavender and Noctis were now fifteen years old, ready to start their freshman year of high school. 

Itachi,twenty two, was currently driving them and his baby brother Sasuke to their first day. Lavender and Sasuke had gotten in an argument that morning about bathroom rights since the twins spent the night at the Uchiha’s. Itachi looked for guidance from his parents and grandfather as the two had started pulling each other’s hair but Mikoto only laughed and Fugaku and Madara quickly left for work. It was up to him to break apart Lavender and Sasuke, which was never an easy task. He ended up getting bit, he doesn’t know who did it either since neither will tattle on the other. How two people could argue so much could be so loyal to each other blew his mind. 

Lavender was sitting shot gun and the boys got stuck in the back of Mikoto’s minivan. Lavender was playing on her phone, texting all of her friends that she was on her way. 

“Man school is gonna suck...”Noctis whined in the back.

“Whatever...Kankuro says it’s not that bad.” Lavender said still texting. 

The mention of Kankuro made Sasuke cross his arms and sink in to the seat slightly. Kankuro was Lavender’s best friend even though he was two years older. Him and his family lived down the road from the Uchiha’s, which was how Lavender met him years ago. Sasuke never wanted to admit that he was jealous, HE was supposed to be Lavender’s best friend. They were practically raised together. But nooooo, she wanted to be besties with that dumb goth...yup...he wasn’t jealous. 

Noctis was the only one who knew that it made Sasuke jealous. He teased Sasuke relentlessly about it, so much so that he uses it as blackmail sometimes. He threatens to tell Lavender all the time. It was bad enough to have Noctis tease him, he was the nice twin. 

“Oh Itachi, you don’t have to take me to Dance today after school. Kankuro is going to drive me.” 

“Hn...”Itachi gave the famous Uchiha disinterest sound. He too wasn’t that fond of Kankuro either but he chalked that up to being a protective older brother thing.  
As he pulled up to the school he turned to look at all the teens, “Okay...no fighting you guys. Give it a few weeks before you start getting in trouble alright?” 

They all nodded and got out of the car. “I hate that we’re in uniforms..”Lavender said with a face of disgust. 

They started heading inside but before they could even get past the doors Sasuke’s horde of fan girls came storming up to them squealing. Lavender and Noctis immediately stepped aside to let Sasuke be over taken.

“Hey! Help me!” He called out waving his hand at them but Noctis and Lavender only howled in laughter walking up to their friend group, which consisted of Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino. 

“Man...how come girls don’t chase me like that?” Naruto started pouting. Lavender patted his back and chuckled. She left her brother with the group to go find Kankuro who was usually in the gym or in the art room. 

Noctis watched as Sasuke managed to shake the horse. “What fucking help you were!” Sasuke hollered at him.

“Hey man, it’s not a good morning if women aren’t ripping your clothes off.” 

“Whatever..” 

The bell rang and everybody went to their first period classes, Sasuke had English with Lavender this period and when he walked in to class he seen that she already saved him a seat in between her and Naruto. They both waved at him excitedly, sighing he moved over to them and sat in between them. To his discomfort Sakura was sitting behind him and he knew Lavender did this on purpose because she finds his pain entertaining. He looked at her and she wiggled her eyebrows, yeah...she knew what she was doing. 

Class itself was uneventful with Lavender grabbing notes from Sakura so she could toss them on Sasuke’s desk, much to his annoyance. Lavender could barely stifle her giggles by the end of class. When the bell finally rang and everybody walked through the hallways to their next class, Sasuke grabbed Lavender and put her in a headlock to give her a noogie, “You’re a fucking brat you know that!!” 

She giggled as she pulled away from him, “Yeah but you love me anyways.” She finger waved at him as she went to her next class. 

He didn’t see his friends again until lunch. He seen them at a big round table in the cafeteria. Lavender was sitting next to Kankuro with Noctis on his other side, but Lavender saved another seat for Sasuke next to her. It was in between her and Kiba.The rest of the friend group at the table consisted of:Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Rock Lee, and Hinata. 

Sasuke silently thanked the gods none of his fan girls were sitting at the table, he was dreading that Lavender had possibly invited Sakura to sit with them but apparently she too could only take so much. He sat in between her and Kiba, they were arguing over which brand of beef jerky was best. When he sat down Lavender smiled at him and handed him a sobe life water, she always knew just what he needed. As they were all talking amongst themselves they didn’t notice someone had walked up to their table.

“Hey, You’re Lavender right?” 

Everybody turned to look at the owner of the voice, it was a guy with bright orange hair and brown eyes.

“That’s me...Is there something you need?” Lavender asked as she popped a baby carrot into her mouth.

“Yea..actually, My name is Ichigo and I noticed you earlier today out on the field and I wanted to know if you were free Friday after school?”

She blinked at him for a moment. Sasuke felt a small bubbling anger inside him. How dare this guy just come up to her and ask her on a date. Who gave him the fucking right to even make contact with her? He is not worthy!! Sasuke really tried to shoot this Ichigo guy his best glare to try and scare him off, Ichigo only raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Actually....yea I’m free after school on Friday. Meet at the front gates?”

“Sounds good.” Ichigo nodded to the rest of the group as he walked away. 

“Oh. My god. LAVENDER YOU GOT ASKED OUT ON A DATE YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!” Naruto was excitedly smacking the table. 

“He’s in my class, it’s really rare for him to take girls on dates so you must’ve really made an impression.” Kankuro said lazily, as he threw his arm around Lavender’s shoulders. Lavender looked over at Sasuke who was picking at his food. Under the table she reached over to grab his hand and give a reassuring squeeze. He looked at her and she gave him a small smile. The small gestures meant ‘Don’t worry. Even if I’m dating doesn’t mean I won’t have time for you.’ She would never just leave Sasuke in the dust, in fact he’s probably going to be the first to know everything about this Ichigo. Lavender told him every secret she ever had or heard.  
And if Ichigo ever hurt her than Sasuke would use every secret Lavender tells him to destroy him.

Best friend shit you know?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around seven at night and the Uchiha’s had just finished family dinner. Noctis was over for dinner like usual but since it was Monday Lavender had Dance, and would eat supper late. Sasuke and Noctis were working on their Chemistry homework they were given. They got to be assigned partners for the year which was awesome. They had to fill out some stupid get to know your partner sheet but they already knew everything about each other. 

Madara was also sitting at the dining table reading the paper, he had on his ready glasses, his sight had gotten worse as he got older. Itachi was working on a paper he had to write for college, he was in the academy for the police force. He just needed to finish editing it before w rewrite. 

Lavender and Kankuro had just walked in through kitchen’s side door , “Hi Papa Madara! Hi Mama Mikoto!” She happily chirped as she walked in. Kankuro was following behind her carrying her Dance bag and holding her Dance jacket. He truly was the best of friends. 

Lavender kissed Madara’s cheek and hugged Itachi from behind, 

“What’s gotten into you girl?” Madara said as he flipped the page of his paper.

“Go on tell them Lala, Sasuke or I haven’t said anything yet.” Noctis said.

“Tell us what dear?” Mikoto asked her as she was washing dishes. “ Kankuro before you try and run away grab a plate dear. It’s always nice having you over for dinner.” 

Kankuro nodded as he set Lavender’s stuff down and moved over to the stove to grab a bug helping of food for himself. 

Lavender danced around the table a little bit “ Soooo today at lunch I got asked out on a date! And I said yes!!!” 

Itachi choked on the water he was sipping and Kankuro smacked him on his back as he coughed.  
Madara immediately folded his paper and gave her the stern dad look. “Do I know this boy?” He asked.

“His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he’s super cute and he’s the captain of the football team, and I already am crushing hard so please don’t ruin this old man!” 

Madara sighed a little, “Alright but that’s not going to stop me from looking into this boy. 

“Ugh you sound like daddy.” 

“That’s the point. We agreed to split the difference of dad responsibilities while you kids grew up.” 

Itachi had finally regained his breath and was a little red in the face. He glanced at Sasuke who wouldn’t look him in the eyes, he really needed to teach Sasuke a better method of intimidation...


End file.
